


Forgotten Soldiers No More

by dreaminghour



Series: A Drabble is 100 Words [6]
Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Enchanted Boats, Gen, Magic, Necromancy, Raising the Dead, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminghour/pseuds/dreaminghour
Summary: An unnamed mage flees from a familiar foe.
Series: A Drabble is 100 Words [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571668
Kudos: 3





	Forgotten Soldiers No More

Her heart pounded, the charter mark for sure-footedness snatched from her breath as she clambered down between trees to the glassy black water glimmering with the rosy reflection of the mountains in sunset. She dared not look back. If she slipped on the pine needles she would be caught by the Dead. She could hear them coming.

Plashing into the water toward the heavy-eyed boat, her boots and trousers growing cumbersome but pressing on. In the marsh the Dead had reeked of the moorlog they’d been raised from, forgotten soldiers no more.

Hearing another plash, she reached toward her bandolier.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first prompt of a December 2019 Writing Challenge.


End file.
